The invention relates to an airbag arrangement for a motor vehicle and has a plurality of inflatable chambers that are connected to a gas generator.
Various embodiments of such airbag arrangements in a motor vehicle are known as so-called driver airbags or passenger airbags (in conformity with DE 196 20 537 A1), or as an airbag curtain (curtain) disposed in the side portion of a motor vehicle (in conformity with DE 198 16 061). With the known airbag arrangements, a gas generator that operates pyrotechnically is provided for producing the gas necessary for the inflation of the individual inflatable chambers of the airbag arrangement; the gas flows from the gas generator into the individual chambers, or might be conducted through distribution arrangements. This has the drawback that after activation of the gas generator, the gas produced thereby must first be distributed into the inflatable chambers of the airbag arrangement, so that the individual chambers of the airbag arrangement are inflated with a time delay, albeit a slight delay. Consequently, the inflation process also takes place correspondingly slowly, which is disadvantageous. A further drawback is that due to the relatively large, centrally produced quantity of gas for the inflation of the airbag curtain, the sonic pressure generated during inflation of the airbag curtain is very high.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an airbag arrangement having the aforementioned features a uniform and careful as well as rapid inflation of the chambers of the airbag arrangement.
The realization of this object, including advantageous embodiments and further developments of the invention, are provided from the content of the patent claims that follow this specification.
The basic concept of the invention is that a separate cord-type gas generator is associated as the gas generator with the individual chambers of the airbag arrangement, and are guided from a central initiator in the form of a strand into the respective inflatable chambers of the airbag arrangement. The construction of such a cord-type gas generator is known, for example, from DE 39 32 576 C1.
The present invention has the advantage that the gas, via the cord-type gas generators that extend into the inflatable chambers of the airbag arrangement, is produced directly in the regions of the airbag arrangement in which the gas is needed. With such a decentralized gas generation, not only is a uniform and simultaneous unfolding of all of the chambers of the airbag arrangement achieved, but in addition the sonic pressure that occurs is reduced. In so doing, due to the careful inflation of the airbag arrangement, the fabric or woven airbag material that is used is stressed to a lesser degree. Finally, it is possible in an advantageous manner to fold or roll up the arrangement together with the cord-type gas generators that are already disposed therein for installation in the motor vehicle.
To the extent that the invention is directed to an airbag arrangement in the form of a passenger airbag that comprises a plurality of chambers, it is provided that the initiator be disposed in the dashboard of the motor vehicle, and the cord-type gas generators, which are associated with the individual inflatable chambers, in their region that leads away from the initiator be held together by connecting means to form a common strand, and at the connection of each individual chamber the pertaining cord-type gas generator is branched off from the strand and is guided into the chamber. Connected herewith is the advantageous effect that depending upon the length of the respective cord-type gas generator, and also upon the positioning of the discharge openings in the casing that forms a part of the cord-type gas generator, the pressure in the respective inflatable chambers of the passenger airbag can be influenced.
In another embodiment, the present invention is directed to an airbag arrangement in the form of an airbag curtain that unfolds over at least a portion of the side of the vehicle out of a module that is disposed in the roof beam, and that comprises a plurality of inflatable chambers that are connected to a gas supply channel that is connected with a gas generator; such an airbag curtain is known from DE 198 16 061 A1.
In a first embodiment in this connection there is provided that the cord-type gas generators, which are associated with the individual inflatable chambers of the airbag curtain, in their region that leads away from a centrally disposed initiator and extends in the gas supply channel, are joined by connecting means to form a common strand, and at the connection of each individual chamber to the gas supply channel, the pertaining cord-type gas generator is branched off from the strand and is guided into the chamber.
In a modified embodiment it is also possible with an airbag curtain to provide in the gas supply channel a cord-type gas generator that extends centrally along the gas supply channel and from which further cord-type gas generator sections, which are connected via branching means, extend into the individual inflatable chambers of the airbag curtain. For the configuration of the required branching means, respective T-shaped sleeves can be disposed at the branching means, with the two aligned legs of the sleeves being placed over the central cord-type gas generator, and with the respective cord-type gas generator sections being introduced into the T-connectors of the sleeves and being fixed in position therein.
In individual cases, a cord-type gas generator can be disposed in each individual inflatable chamber; it can, however, also be sufficient to respectively introduce a cord-type gas generator into only a portion of the respective inflatable chamber.
In order when the airbag arrangement is embodied as an airbag curtain to ensure a longer useful life of the inflated airbag curtain, an additional cold gas generator is provided that is comprised of a pressure tank that is provided with an opening device and has stored therein a supply of gas; this supply of gas is released with time delay relative to the burning off of the cord-type gas generator. To the extent that the gas generated by the cord-type gas generator loses volume as a result of cooling off, the cold gas generator, after being actuated, recharges an appropriate quantity of gas, so that the useful life of the inflated airbag curtain is extended. The combination of a pyrotechnical gas generation with a cold gas generator is disclosed, for example, in DE 197 53 074 C1; however, in that case the prestored cold gas is also simultaneously released with the pyrotechnical gas generation in order to reduce the temperature of the hot gas that is pyrotechnically produced.
Pursuant to one embodiment of the present invention, the opening device of the pressure tank is activated by a time-control device. Alternatively, the activation of the opening device can be effected directly by the unfolding airbag curtain by having the opening device of the pressure tank be connected to the unfolding airbag curtain. This connection can, pursuant to one specific embodiment, also be realized by having the lower free edge of the unfolding airbag curtain be connected with the opening device by a release cord.